1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a hinge assembly in an automotive vehicle that is used to secure a trunk lid to the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of hinges have been constructed to facilitate the opening and closing of the trunk lid of an automotive vehicle. Generally, these hinges have been simplistically constructed with bushing-type features that dampen the opening and closing of the trunk lid. In the alternative, hinges have been overly complex and expensive in the mechanisms utilized to provide the desired amount of resistance to opening and closing of the trunk lid.
When opening or closing a trunk lid, a certain amount of resistance to the opening and closing is perceived by the operator as representing a luxurious or high-quality feel. Such a feel lends itself to a positive perception of the quality of the automotive vehicle itself.